


In Secret

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Niou's mysterious double life.





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathiasHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasHyde/gifts).



"I have to leave practice early," Niou tells Yukimura as the latter is changing into his jersey.

"Why?"

"Thing with my little brother. I'd love to stay and run until I collapse, but can't have my parents getting upset and banning my late night phone calls to Yagyuu."

Yukimura raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question him. "Sure."

Niou starts for a moment then grins. "Thanks. Don't be too hard on Yagyuu today. He got a 92 on a test and he's a bit testy," he whispers then leaves the locker room.

\--

The cat cafe is 45 minutes out of his way, but Niou knows it's the best one in the area, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. Plus, it is conveniently located near an indoor tennis court.

"You're late," Tezuka says, holding a slightly steaming drink out for Niou to take.

"Had to convince Seiichi to let me go early," Niou responds, taking the beverage. "Mmm, caramel."

"Was it that difficult?"

"No, but I also had to pay off my little brother to go along with my lie just in case Seiichi decided to verify. He can be distrusting on occasion."

"In general or just with you in particular?"

"I'm insulted that you would think it's just me."

Tezuka gives him a look which Niou returns as he falls into step with the other man. "Shall we? I believe our reservation was for 5:30."

\--

Unfortunately for Tezuka, Niou is easily distracted by the felines that brush up against his legs and purr loudly when he doesn't continue to pet them or scratch between their ears. It makes conversation difficult.

"I'm going to Europe in a couple of weeks," Tezuka finally says. "I'll be there until mid-June."

Niou pauses and looks up at Tezuka. "Seriously?"

"Aa." 

"Well, that sucks," he says. "Who am I supposed to steal drinks from if you're off in Europe?"

"You could buy your own."

"There's no fun in that." Niou frowns. "Seiichi might let me, but he's going to be deep in prefectural training crap and his patience will be thin. Yagyuu doesn't like to share. Do you know how rude that is? Me, a close friend, and he wouldn't give me his tea even if I was dying."

"Perhaps he is more worried about germs. Colds are still prevalent this time of year." 

"That isn't the point," Niou says. "He's an asshole. Why am I friends with him?"

"I can't answer that question." Tezuka often internally questions why Niou is friends with people, but would never speak of such things out loud. "I'll bring you back souvenirs."

"You can get me paper umbrellas from alcoholic beverages. Ones that have gone _into_ drinks," Niou clarifies as a black and white cat jumps into his lap. "Or the tiny plastic swords."

"I won't be able to drink while I'm there."

"Nowhere in my request did I state that _you_ had to be the one to drinking." 

\--

Yukimura is sitting on the bench watching a match between Kirihara and Nishikawa when Niou sidles up next to him and places his head Yukimura's shoulder.

"What do you want, Niou?" he asks then shouts at the two players for their lackluster backhands.

"Rude. Just because I sit next to you doesn't automatically mean I want something."

"No? I've allowed you to skip four practices since the beginning of the year and leave early on six separate occasions, so yes, it does usually mean you want something."

"When you put it that way..."

"If you don't want to be a regular anymore, Niou, it's fine. I'm disappointed, but Nishikawa is good enough to take your place. Akaya and Renji have been training with him often."

"I... that's... _no_ ," Niou finally manages and looks at his would-be replacement. "I still want to play. It's just some things have come up at home."

Yukimura looks away from the match and stares at him for a few long, uncomfortable moments. "I know you're lying about the last part," he says after turning back in time to see Kirihara force a lob so he could smash it. "If it keeps up though, I won't have any other choice but to bench you."

\--

Niou flops in the grass next to the blanket Tezuka had just unfurled onto the ground. "Seiichi thinks I like you more than playing tennis. Well, not _you_ exactly, but I've missed practice a lot, so he doesn't think I want to play tennis anymore."

"I doubt that is true," Tezuka says, setting a large thermos next to Niou who rolls over enough to grab it.

"I shouldn't be friends with crazy tennis people. That's really only you and Seiichi though."

Tezuka stops unpacking the picnic basket. "I was unaware we were just friends, Niou."

"I didn't mean it like that," he says quickly, sitting up to look at Tezuka. "I mean, we _are_ friends, but like not friends too. It's really weird."

"I see."

Niou huffs. This is getting stupidly complicated. "I didn't know we were, uh, more than friends?" He had thought about it a few times, but never really came to a conclusion. "If we are, you should say so."

"Were the dates not a good enough signal?"

"Maybe? I don't know. The media's portrayal of what constitutes an actual relationship is skewed."

"I'm afraid I'm not knowledgeable on that."

"You wouldn't. It's not your thing, but it's stupid shit like making bedroom eyes and badly flirt--" Niou pauses. "Holy fuck, that describes Sanada _perfectly_. I have to tell Yagyuu."

Tezuka places his hand over Niou's. "Can it wait until after we're done?"

Niou feels an annoying rush of heat to his face. "Stop looking at me like that." It isn't different than normal, but if it gets Tezuka to look away that would be a good thing. He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, it can wait. Besides, info like that is best shared late at night when he's trying to sleep."

"You keep very odd hours, Masaharu," Tezuka says, placing bento onto the blanket.

\--

Niou jumps as he closes his locker door. Yagyuu is standing there, looking... he can't tell exactly, but it's somewhere between annoyed and pissed off, not his usual blank smugness.

"Is the emperor pissed off?"

"Niou-kun."

"What?" he asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I've done nothing wrong."

"I do not appreciate being FaceTimed at three in the morning."

"Oops, my bad. Wrong person." He had meant to FaceTime Tezuka since it was evening in Monte Carlo and his match had just ended. 

"Who were you trying to contact?"

"Buchou, obviously."

"At three AM?"

"Artist types keep weird hours. Don't judge."

Niou knows Yagyuu is narrowing his eyes at him, judging him, since his eyebrows lower slightly. It's all very rude.

"Of course. I'll see you at lunch, Niou-kun."

\--

Tezuka's face appears on Niou's screen and the latter grins. "I didn't watch your match," he says by way of greeting. "I got a text saying you won though. Good job."

"It is two AM, Masaharu. Why are you FaceTiming me?"

"For congratulations, obviously," Niou replies, stifling a yawn. "How else would you know?"

"Email or text would have been acceptable. You should sleep."

"No. It's too impersonal. Do you not want to see my face in the glow of digital light? Does it make me look fat?"

Tezuka closes his eyes and sighs. "It's not that I don't want to see you and no, it doesn't make you look fat, but you need sleep."

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like my mom and Yagyuu. I'll be _fine_ ," Niou protests. Though he would likely nap on the roof during lunch.

"They are not wrong."

"Stop that. This is supposed to be a happy conversation. 'Yes, Masaharu, I'm _so_ glad you called me. I've missed you terribly. I can't wait to come home and take you to the new cat cafe in Akihabara then go out for hot cocoa.'"

"There is a new cat cafe in Akihabara?"

Niou rolls his eyes. "Really? That's what you're focusing on?"

"It was a bit too dramatic," Tezuka admits. "That said, we can go when I get back. Maybe this time we'll be able to have a decent conversation."

"I accept this apology, but I also want hot cocoa."

"I have purchased some tea from Monte Carlo that is quite good. I think you will enjoy it."

"Only because it's you will I try this mysterious tea."

Tezuka gives him a very brief smirk. "I need to go over some film. Go to sleep, Masaharu."

"Fine," Niou says with a groan. "I'll talk to you later. Night."

"Good night." The screen goes black.

\--

The tea is stupidly good, Niou thinks. It's not as good as hot chocolate -- the fancy Irish creme one had been delicious -- but he can't complain _too_ much, considering Tezuka is holding his hand as they walk along a lesser-used path in the park. That and he got to hold a lovely orange tabby at the cat cafe while Tezuka told him about his flight home -- long, uneventful, and he managed to get some sleep -- and gave him a small bag of paper umbrellas that had been used (he had opened it up and smelled the contents to make sure.)

\--

"I see Tezuka's here," Sanada says, arms crossed as he looks at the tennis pro. 

"Likely cheering on Seigaku." Yanagi puts his hand on Sanada's shoulder. "Ignore it, Genichirou. They won't make it past this round if my prediction is correct."

"Ha! They're only here on the charity of the planning committee anyway." He turns away from Tezuka and looks back to the match going on between Midoriyama and Seigaku.

"I need to take a piss," Niou announces and takes the stairs two at a time until he's at the top. He walks behind Tezuka and whistles in short bursts until the other man turns around. A nod to the bathroom and Niou continues walking.

"Good afternoon, Masaharu," Tezuka says when he enters the bathroom.

"Dataman says you're here for your old team. I'd like to think you're here for me."

"A little of both."

Niou clicks his tongue. "Wrong answer. Correct answer was 'why would I be here if not to cheer on my boyfriend?' Half points for trying though."

"You aren't playing today," Tezuka says.

"Well, no, but Seiichi thinks it's important to scope out the possible competition. Dataman doesn't think Seigaku is going to win against Midoriyama though," Niou admits, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Based on?"

Niou shrugs. "I can't read his mind. He wears an invisible mask. But I think it's because they suck. Sorry, Kunimitsu."

"I see."

"I say that about all teams that aren't us though," Niou quickly explains then steps closer to Tezuka, sniffing the air. "You had tea without me!?"

"With my grandfather before I came here."

"Did you bring me any?"

"We can go for some after the matches are done for the day."

"Can't. Flirting with the enemy and all that. Sanada might rain down lightning on me or something."

"I'm not the enemy."

"But Seigaku is," Yukimura says from the door. "Yagyuu was starting to get concerned and I had to go anyway, so I offered to make sure you hadn't been kidnapped, but you're just badly flirting with Tezuka."

A strangled noise comes from Niou's throat. 

"According to Niou," Tezuka starts, "you won't need to worry about them."

Yukimura laughs. "No. They just dropped doubles two."

Niou mouths _please leave_ to Yukimura who smiles back at him before actually going to the bathroom. He finishes then washes his hands. 

"It's unfortunate that you don't have a reason to return after today," Yukimura says while drying off his hands. He gives a pointed look to Niou as he leaves.

_Shit._

"You still haven't told them?" Tezuka asks after some time has passed. "I figured you would have by now."

Niou can't tell if he's upset or not. There's nothing in his voice or on his face to betray any emotion. Yukimura is an asshole, he thinks, and will tell him as much when he gets back to the team.

"I was waiting."

"For?"

"I... don't know."

Tezuka looks at him for a moment. "I'd like to get back to watching my former team. If you'll excuse me."

"I'll tell them after Nationals," Niou says quickly, blocking Tezuka from leaving. 

"Do whatever you think is best." He steps around Niou and exits the bathroom.

Niou waits a few minutes before heading back to where Rikkai is sitting. He sits next to Yukimura, watching the volley for a while. "You're an asshole," he says eventually.

"Not any more than you are," Yukimura tells him. "Did you think we'd be upset?"

"Sanada, probably."

"That's a flimsy excuse. Like you care what Sanada thinks."

Yukimura stands as the Midoriyama player scores a service ace, ending Singles 3. Even if they win the next two matches, Seigaku is out of the tournament. 

"We're going to watch the rest of Yamabuki-Kabuto. You don't have to come if you'd like to deal with him."

"It was still a dick move, Seiichi."

"You didn't give me much of a choice, Niou," Yukimura says, eyes narrowing. "I don't have any issue removing you from the line-up if you feel your relationship is more important than tennis. Nishikawa has proved to me that he can handle the pressure."

He joins Sanada halfway up the stairs and they walk the rest of the way. Niou scowls at their backs the entire time. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tezuka, sitting closer to his former team. While the players are switching sides, Niou walks over and sits next to him, close enough that their thighs are touching.

"Sorry," Niou says. He pauses for a moment, trying to gauge Tezuka's reaction. "I liked the mystery and kind of having something just to myself without people bugging me about it and being nosy. I guess that's a stupid reason. ...Did you tell _your_ friends?"

"Not Sanada," Tezuka answers after a few minutes. "You might not believe it, but he speaks highly of you and the rest of your teammates. Though, he wishes you would slack off less."

Niou snorts. "That's a good one. When are you going on tour?"

"It's not a joke, Masaharu." Tezuka adjusts slightly, moving enough that their thighs are no longer touching. "I didn't tell him because I was concerned that it would become an issue among the two of you."

"Everything becomes an issue with Sanada," Niou comments. "He doesn't know how to be like Elsa and let it go."

"I don't understand that reference," Tezuka says. "I suppose you do have a point. He can be a bit... stubborn."

Niou moves, turning to face Tezuka and sitting cross-legged. "So... Seiichi obviously knows now. Which means Sanada and Dataman will know. And because Seiichi is an asshole, he'll tell Yagyuu, who will tell Marui because for some reason they're close, and Marui can't not tell Jackal. No one will tell Akaya because it would blow his mind." He mimics an exploding brain. "Not how I wanted it to go down, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Tezuka stays silent for a bit. The thwack of ball on racket filling the quiet. "Were you embarrassed?"

"No," Niou replies then laughs for a few minutes, wiping tears from his eyes. "No, no, absolutely not." The response comes in between sharp gasps for air. "If anyone would be embarrassed, it would be you. Just imagine people finding out from Weekly Asahi that you frequent cat cafes when you're home with a mysterious white-haired gentleman."

"'Gentleman' is pushing it."

Niou's jaw drops. "First of all, how dare you?" He sees the corner of Tezuka's mouth twitch upward slightly. " _Oh_ , I see. _That_ was a joke. Ha ha, _very_ funny. Jerk."

"I couldn't resist."

"Of course. I'm irresistible," Niou says, resting his forehead on Tezuka's shoulder. "We good now? I don't like fighting. It does weird things to my digestive system."

He feels Tezuka's hand come to rest at the nape of his neck, fingers twirling his rat-tail. "Aa."


End file.
